ErEri OneShots
by iGeekPerson
Summary: Hey there, I'm Ash and I like to obsess over ErEri also known as Eren x Levi from Attack on Titan! I hope you enjoy my oneshots (P.s I do realise Levi is an old man btw.)
1. Levi and Eren: Yesterday & Today

**Yesterday & Today**

**Title: Yesterday & Today**

**Summary: **Don't imagine your OTP refusing to tell each other how they feel. Until one day Person A runs to find Person B only to find them already gone. But as Person a returns home Person B has been waiting outside of their house to confess that they feel the same.

**Characters: Eren Jaeger and Levi / Rivallie.**

**Fandom: Anime – Attack On Titan / Shingeki no Kyjoin**

**Note 1: First time writing Eren x Levi… so yep.**

**Words: 1,559**

**Age: 13 and over (due to swearing)**

**Note 2: I do realise Levi is VERY OOC but I wanted him to be like that, because soppy and cute Levi is cute. Also, whilst we are on this Eren has already told Levi he loved him. (I THINK I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS PROMPT THE OTHER WAY ROUND OH WELL)**

_When Levi got told that another error had occurred when even though all the titans had been defeated, he was in utter shock... He was surprised by what error had occurred__… __it wasn__'__t an error like a computer error and no the error wasn__'__t that the titans hadn__'__t come back to the human kind. It was that, Eren Jaeger likes him. Levi couldn__'__t believe Hanji at first __– __considering it was Hanji what told him, he does wonder should he believe the glasses freak or not? He probably shouldn__'__t, but wouldn__'__t he be hurting the brat__'__s feelings? Oh well... he guesses he should worry about it some other time he needs to get some fresh air right now, considering he just woke up he got up and got dressed. He liked his 'Corporal Heichou' jacket from Eren. There it is again, that name… that fucking name! Eren…. Eren Jaeger. Levi can't get it out of his head, "Grr!" Levi shouted out loud. He went downstairs for breakfast at the table was Hanji and…Eren. Shit, why was he here? "Good morning, Levi." Hanji said.  
"Good morning, Hanji… and good morning Eren." Levi replied with a smile.  
"Good morning, Corporal." Eren said. Levi blushed, why the hell was Eren saying 'corporal'? That's been and gone. "Eren, titans have gone. So, no need to call me that now." Levi said and smiled. Eren smiled back, 'yeah that was true.' Eren thought. _

**~Levi POV.**

_"__Hey Levi, can I speak to you?" Hanji said. I nodded my head and got up from the table, Eren smiled a big smile at me when I left the room, and the blush came back to my face.  
"What is it glasses?" I asked.  
"Well, you know how I told you that Eren fancies you?" She said. I nodded.  
"Yeah well, I have some sad news apparently Eren is moving to a different state soon and it's not Japan apparently it's somewhere called Spain or somewhere I'm not too sure." Hanji said. _

_I felt my heart suddenly break… Eren was leaving? No! He can't. "What do you mean? …. I don't want him to go. When is he going?" I asked almost crying.  
"In like two days, so you have two days to confess your un-denying love." Hanji said with a wink. I clenched my fists together and bought them up to my face, "We can do this! ~" I shouted. Possibly a bit too loud._

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

_Levi went to Erens the next morning, to see. He knocked on the door, after 5 minutes Eren came to the door "Oh hello there Levi." Eren said. I smiled, "Hey there Eren. Is it alright if we have a little chat?" Levi asked. Eren nodded, and Levi walked into the house, it was a nice house nothing too jazzy and nothing to dull. Just how Levi likes it, eh. Levi walked into the front room. On the table there was a bunch of products going by the brand of Febreeze, that was a cleaning brand. 'The brat was doing some cleaning, for once…' Levi thought whilst smiling. "Oh, ignore the cleaning products on the table I was just cleaning up. Anyway, what do you want to talk to me about?" Eren asked.  
I sat down on the sofa as did Eren; he sat far away from Levi though._

**~Eren POV.**

_It took a while for Levi to answer my question but soon enough he did respond. "I heard of glasses freak, or Hanji as you know her… that you're moving to a different country." Levi stated. I gasped, 'God damn it! Hanji was supposed to keep that as a secret.' I thought to myself, I was now basically a bit pissed off at Hanji. "So, Eren… is it true? You're leaving me?" Levi said. I couldn't help but nod. "… I don't understand why though. We have gone through so much together…" Levi said. I stood up and began shouting at Levi I couldn't help but rage at him. "What do you mean __**all the times we have been together**__, huh? Levi? We have been through nothing together! Don't act like you don't know me as much as Mikasa did, yes I know Mikasa is my sister but still. I love her and you should appreciate that… but still I don't know what to do anymore. Therefore, tomorrow at 10am I'm leaving this country – Tokyo, Japan." I shouted. I couldn't help but almost start crying, Levi gasped I guess he didn't expect to hear them sort of words coming out of me eh? Well now he does see that I can. "E-Eren, please wait a moment. I—" _

- _Time Skip: Next Day (Levi POV)_

_I woke up the next morning to my alarm clocking waking me up, god sake I hate that annoying clock it always wakes me up. I checked the time to see it was only 10am. I slowly closed back my eyes, drifting back down onto my pillow and into my duvet sheets 'I don't even know or even remember why I set it to 10am… oh well back to sleep.' I thought to myself. I opened my eyes._

_5 minutes later I re-opened them to see that I forgot that I should be at Erens, though I couldn't remember why. I got myself out of bed and got dressed making myself look neat for whatever reason. I mean, I'm Levi Ackerman/ Rivallie. I'm the neat freak according to ninety nine percent of the population, which is a lot. I still wonder to this day who… that flipping 1% is. Oh well, can't have all. When I was dressed I walked to the table for no apparent reason and found a note on it saying: 'Dear I please drop by at Eren's house at 10am due to the fact he is leaving Japan.' I read. Oh shit, I forgot Eren was leaving. I ran to Eren's house, but when I was running I thought 'Why am I doing this? I mean I know I love him, but its past 10am so he won't be here.' _

_When I got to Eren's house, he wasn't there. I tried knocking on the door multiple times, but still he wasn't there. I began to cry, god damn it! If only I had been quicker. I stayed there for a good 10 minutes knocking on the door hoping Eren would come out. But he did not, I was alone. Glasses face was right, Eren had gone. I was too late. I began walking back home._

_~ {3__RD__ PERSON POV}_

_Eren was waiting for Levi back at his house, just to tell him that Eren didn't need to go that it was all a prank Eren was guessing that he was at his house right now, but he was Eren's house. So, Eren decided to hide behind a tree. . . a few minutes later, Levi is back home in his house, Eren could see him through the window – he could also see Levi was… crying and he could see a lot of objects have been smashed "Shit… what have I done." Eren said out loud. He decided to brave his destinies and walk up to the front door and knock, Levi came to the door eventually. "E-Eren? Is that you?" Levi said between sobs, Eren nodded. Walking towards Levi and reaching his arm up to wrap Levi in a hug. "Eren, oh my god. Eren! You're in Japan still?" Levi shouted between sobs and muffled crying. Eren nodded, whilst stroking his hair he said "Yeah Levi, I don't need to go now. I'm here for you Levi, okay?" Eren said. Levi pulled away from Eren and nodded. "Also, Levi can I say something?" Eren said. Levi dragged him into the house, and dragged him into the front room sitting him down on the sofa and hugged up to Eren, Eren opened his mouth to talk "Well, do you remember that time when you told me you love me, eh Levi?" Eren said whilst smiling. Levi nodded "Yeah well, it took me a while to realize it but I feel the same way about you Levi." Eren said. Levi gasped, "What?" is all Levi could put in words. Eren nodded, he was telling the truth. Levi brang Eren's head towards him and kissed him. "Oh my god Eren, I love you a lot." Levi said. Eren smiled.  
"I love you too, Levi." _

_~End~_


	2. Levi and Eren: Reincarnation

**Eren and Levi: Reincarnation.**

**Title: Eren and Levi: Reincarnation.**

**Age: PG**

**Words:837**

**Genre: Fluff.**

**Fandoms: Anime – Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyjoin.**

**Characters: Levi Rivallie, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman.**

**Relationships: Levi/Eren.**

**Prompt: Levi and Eren as kids.**

***hint: made up because not all of the recruits/characters are dead.***

_When Eren and Levi died, they thought they would just die not get reincarnated. But lucky them, they got reincarnated and they met again in the future and this is that story._

_Levi and Eren died when they was on a mission, of course it was against titans…. But none of Levi's squad was left, so it was only him and Eren. He was still upset over his squad's death but he really couldn't do anything. He gave them all a great funeral, Petra mostly because he cared most about them, but she was dead and so was the rest of them and that was nothing he could do._

_Anyway, Levi was on a mission with Eren as previously stated… against titans being honest he and Eren and Mikasa was the only three what got sent on the mission, because there was only 100 left and with Humanity's strongest, and humanity's protector. So… with them two and Mikasa it was sure to be a good fight…_

**_Was it not?_**

_But eh, everyone in the legion corps region has to die once and this time it was Levi and Eren's time… now you may be asking how did Levi die? Well… Eren was in great pain because of his titan form and Levi tries to help, by wrapping his arms around Eren and pulling him out. But it doesn't help, Eren just dies inside of his titan form because he didn't have enough time to get out and because Levi was wrapped around him he dies as well._

_However, this is not were the story ends. Levi and Eren got reincarnated. They really didn't expect this… but they did. In the present they had a chat about reincarnation and what they thought of it. *__**flashback**__*_

_"__Hey Eren, what do you think you'll be doing 10 years now?" Levi had asked him whilst sat in his cellar with him.  
"Well, I guess if I'm lucky I expect to live but if I don't live I expect to just get sent to heaven… as I don't believe in Hell." Eren replied._

_"__Oh, what about reincarnation?" Levi asked._

_"__You seriously believe in that?" Eren replied, smirking and laughing._

_"__In which, yes I do. Is there something wrong with that? Brat." Levi replied raising one of his eyebrows. _

_"__No there isn't Heichou…" Eren replied._

**_*end of flashback*_**

_So basically at the end of the day, Levi was the only who one actually believed in reincarnation mean whilst Eren wasn't just quite sure. _

_However, here they were reincarnated and about to meet each other for the first time. _

_"__So Eren, how about you introduce yourself to the class?" the teacher asked.  
"Uh, okay. I'm Eren Jaeger. It's nice to meet you." Eren said and then bowed to the class. The class started talking to each other apart from one guy… this guy was named Levi. 'Eren Jaeger huh? Wait…. Eren Jaeger. It couldn't be could it?' Levi thought to himself. _

_The bell rang for break time and all the class stayed away from Eren and also Levi, Levi didn't like most of the boys because they all got dirty when playing football and Levi wants everything to be clean, so he didn't like when the boys played football so he didn't join in. He normally just sits under a tree… he walked out the door and began walking to the spot but Eren was sat there. Eren looked up, "Oh hi…" Eren said. Levi waved back and said "Hi… I'm Levi Rivallie. We know each other well by the way." Levi said smiling.  
"What do you mean we know each other well?" Eren asked.  
"I think it's better that if you don't remember me that you don't remember me at all." Levi said.  
"Oh I see…" _

_"__Well I'm off to go sit somewhere else." Levi said. He waved and to get Eren to remember him he said "I'm off Brat." Eren suddenly remembered 'Brat'… "Levi… Heichou!" Eren shouted. However, Levi didn't hear him. Eren got off the ground and ran towards Levi jumping and pushing him down to the ground. "Heichou, is that you?" Eren asked,  
"Yes Jaeger… yes it is." Levi smiled. Tears were forming in Eren's eyes and he couldn't help it. "Reincarnation, huh…?" Levi said. The tears came now pouring out of Eren's eyes and Levi hugged Eren. "Heichou… I missed you." Eren said. Levi gasped and then smiled, "I missed you too Brat." Levi replied, wrapping Eren in his arms once more._

_So reincarnation can be true right? Especially for these two anyway or they're just lucky… and this time there ages are next to each other. So… _

**_Let's fall in love one last time, Heichou._**

_End_


	3. ErEri: Ocean and the sunset

**ErEri: The ocean and sunset.**

**Title: ErEri: The ocean and the sunset.**

**Age: PG**

**Characters: Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivallie.**

**Warning: death and feels, sorry.**

**Note 1: Eren did not say this but a lot of people use it as a thing what Eren did say.**

**Note 2: Heichou means Corporal or Lance Corporal.**

**Note 3: I haven't read the manga, only seen the anime so please excuse if the characters are OC.**

**Note 4: apparently some of the 104th squad (excluding Eren and Annie) are titans but as I said I haven't read the manga so I only know of Annie and Eren titans XD.**

**Note 5: everyone apart from Eren and Levi are dead - THIS IS A MADE UP STORY I WANTED TO DO THIS PROMPT.**

_Eren once said that "When all the titans have been removed from the world - and I mean all. Let's visit the ocean, ne Heichou?" And there was only one titan left and that titan was Eren Jaeger, and his partner Levi Rivallie them two was the only people left in this world. They was just walking towards a field, and when Levi got the flashback of Eren saying that. Guess what was ahead of both them? If you haven't of guessed it. It was the Ocean, the ocean the thing what Eren had wanted to see for ages. A smile was tugging on Levi's lips; he turned around and reached his hand out, "Hey Eren, you know that ocean you wanted to see?" Levi asked._

_"Yeah Heichou, but why are you asking." Eren replied kind of confused why Levi was asking him this. Then Levi pointed his finger at Eren and then to the ground rignt where he was stood, Eren slowly began walking but then eventually ran to where Levi was standing. Once he got there, Levi pointed in front of Eren. Eren turned around to face the front and to also see what Levi was pointing at and at first Eren turned around to Levi - once again and said "Heichou..This is-" he started but soon Levi interrupted him, "Yes brat, this is the ocean. The thing you wanted to see." Levi said, grinning away. Eren hadn't ever seen the Heichou smile this much but I guess it can't be helped because Eren - Levi's partner, had finally got his wish. Being honest, this wasn't all of Erens wish; he wanted to be killed by Levi at the ocean. Some people might think it's stupid but the ocean is where Eren, Armin and Mikasa had always wanted to visit so he decided to end his life here. _

_But before he asked his Heichou to kill him, he decided to have some fun. Near the ocean was a beach, the sand was a golden colour and the blue was a really light blue - almost the same sort of blue you'd get on a really sunny day. Eren chucked his shoes off his feet and ran to the ocean; he couldn't jump in it though because it wasn't that deep. But finally, after walking through a field and only having a few bottles of water and being incredibly sweaty didn't help. Levi laughed at Eren, "he's such a little brat." Levi mumbled. He decided to join in, Levi is normally the person who doesn't like dirt or being wet or dirty but he decided to take this as a mini celebration moment on killing the titans and so Levi decided to take this moment to run into the ocean and have some fun with his partner. Eren smiled, when he saw Levi in the water with him, Eren splashed Levi and Levi did it back. They were in the ocean for about half an hour, and guess what someone had left behind at the beach? A towel… "Eugh, you're seriously going to use a towel that's been left at the beach?" Levi asked, raising his eyebrow up. "Yes, why wouldn't I? You might be complaining about dogs or cats pissing on it right…?" Eren asked, Levi nodded, "Well if you look over there – there's a sign what says 'No dogs on this beach.' So it's doubtful, and I really can't have anymore reasons so just let us wrap the towel up, with us." Eren replied. Levi smiled and finally said, "Tch. Okay brat." They wrapped the towel up around them both and snuggled together. Eventually, the sunset appeared and now Eren knew this was the moment. To be killed, when the sunset was going down and to be killed by his lover and finally to be killed near the ocean, Eren unwrapped the towel around himself and stood up, tears forming in his eyes and then finally one dropped onto the sand. Which made Levi look at the ground and see it was wet with tears, he then looked up at Eren's face, "What's wrong brat?" He asked.  
"I want to ask a favour… and this favour is really hard and extreme, but…" Eren started, crying some more, "Heichou – no Levi. I want you to kill me – right here right now." Eren said, smiling, using his sleeves to wipe his eyes, Levi gasped. "Wait Eren," he finally used the brats name, which made Eren smiled him once more. "Please make sure, you know what you're saying." Levi said. Eren smiled, "I want you to kill me, Heichou." Eren said.  
"Why? I don't understand..." Levi asked, he sounded like he was whimpering, but inside Levi was trying to force himself not to cry.  
"Please, Levi. If you remember what I said – which before you said that you remembered what I said, I said "I want to go to the ocean once all the titans have gone once and for all." And, yeah I'm at the ocean with my lover and I'm at the beach watching the sunset with Heichou, but… I said 'I wanted all titans gone' so please … make my wish come true by killing me." Eren said, his tears couldn't help but cry, and rush out of his eyes. Levi even started crying, but Eren knelt down and lent towards Levi, "please… Heichou. Make my wish come true." Eren said,  
"Okay Eren, I will… but I am so sorry for killing you. I did not want to be the person doing this." Levi got out his 3D Maneuverer gear and withdrew the sword and Eren led down onto the floor, closing his eyes. Levi had the sword above Eren's stomach, "I love you Eren. I hope to see you again in the afterlife." Levi said. Eren smiled, tears rushing out his eyes…" I love you to, Levi Heichou." Levi swung the sword into Eren's stomach, blood came rushing out of Eren's mouth and he closed his eyes and he fell into the sleep. "Goodnight, brat." _

_END. I am so sorry._


End file.
